Jealousy
by the-mpreg-spirit
Summary: Slash, Mpreg, Incest Rape, Don't follow OOTP. The Summer before 7th year, Dudley takes bullying Harry to a whole new level... Dedicated to Mac (slasher-babe) You've done so much in making Wil's fanbase that you deserve credit! Da first DDHP slash on ff.ne
1. all your fault!

> > Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story!
>> 
>> Accouncing, the first of it's kind (according to my knowledge), Harry and Dudley slash!
>> 
>> Dedicated to Mackenzie (slasher-babe) who graciously created an entire site for Willow and I think it's about time she got some recignition of her own! (not that Willow didn't deserve the site grins at Willow)
>> 
>> Anywho, this will contain **rape** gasp, **Slash** Choke and **MPREG**! Surprise!
>> 
>> On wit da show...
>> 
>> !?!?!?  
  
Sirius looked up from a little paper where the words 4 privet drive, were written in an untidy scrawl. It was a big house, neat garden, new car in the driveway, it was clear that perfectionists lived here.  
  
He walked up the pathway towards the front door, he rang the bell and a thin woman answered the door. She had a long neck, beady eyes and reminded Sirius strongly of a giraffe with a stick up its bum.  
  
"Hello, does Harry Potter live here?"  
  
"There is no one by that name here!" She snarled and as she was about to slam the door in his face, a skinny boy walked out the kitchen and Sirius blocked the door with his foot.  
  
"I'm sure Harry said number 4!" The boy looked up and ran to hug his godfather.  
  
"Ready to go Harry?" Said Sirius as he let him go.  
  
"Let me just get my trunk quickly!" Harry ran up the stairs and a beefy man with no neck walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Who are you? You can't just take him! He is our responsibility!" Said the beefy man.  
  
"No he is not, he is mine" Said Sirius calmly.  
  
"Prove it! He was left in our care 16 years ago this October."  
  
"Fine, I will" he pulled out a piece of paper that was signed:  
  
_If anything were to happen to us, we, Lily and James Potter, leave Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, god fathers to our son, Harry Potter.  
  
Signed: Lily Potter and James Potter. Witnessed by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin_.  
  
"If you are god father, why wasn't he left on your door step and ours?"  
  
"Oh, I was in prison for murdering 12, but I'm free now." He grinned as Harry ran down the stairs dragging his trunk behind him.  
  
"YOU ARE THE MASS MURDERER HE HAS TALKED ABOUT FOR THE LAST 4 YEARS!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"Yes, but I'm innocent." He said coolly.  
  
Uncle Vernon's fury quickly turned to a grin when he looked at Harry.  
  
"Ah yes, my son found a note in his room early this summer, heaven knows what he was doing in there!"  
  
"He tried to use my wand and charmed my Firebolt to fly after him all the way down stairs." Harry grinned and they noticed Dudley standing at the kitchen door when he said something.  
  
"Well no, I found a piece of wood on the table when I was cleaning his room and when I picked up a paper to throw away and my broom to leave, it chased me down stairs."  
  
Likely story Dudley, my room was clean and I was in your room cleaning it. You knew that was my wand and my broomstick can fly! You were snooping around my room to try and get me in trouble."  
  
"You were cleaning my room but I wasn't planning to get you in trouble or find anything private like what I found!"  
  
"Then why were you in my room?"  
  
"I WAS CURIOUS OK! I WANTED TO DO MAGIC SINCE I FOUND OUT YOU WERE A WIZARD and WHEN YOU WEREN'T IN YOUR ROOM I TRIED TO USE YOUR WAND BUT THAT BROOM CAME AFTER ME!" He yelled, looking like he was going to cry.   
  
Aunt petunia ran out the room screaming and Uncle Vernon looked away but then looked furiously at Harry.  
  
"It is your fault he wants to be a...a freak!" He said and hit Harry so hard across the face that he went flying into the wall.
>> 
>> !?!?!?
>> 
>> Cliffy, my muse is here! Some might know her from the cliffy-master account!
>> 
>> Cliffy MWHAHAHAHA!
>> 
>> review


	2. Let's just leave, please?

Sirius was shocked and rushed over to help Harry up but by the time he reached him, Harry was up and fixing his glasses like nothing happened.

"Come on Sirius lets get out of here!" Sirius could see the pleading look in Harry's face that said 'Don't make a fuss, please?'

They walked out the door, each dragging an end of Harry's trunk along behind them.

They then used the knight bus to go to 12 Grimmauld place. Harry noticed that Kreachers head was now on the wall next to what must have been his mother's.

"I see you finally gave Kreacher what he deserved." Said Harry looking at the wall where the house elves head was.

"Yeah, he was asking for it!" Sirius grinned.

They headed upstairs to a room that had sign on the door. It said: "HARRY'S ROOM"

Across from that was a sign that said: "PADFOOT'S ROOM" & next to it was "MOONY'S ROOM"

"Remus is staying with us?"

"In a while, just me and you for now. You don't mind it being just us?"

"I would love it either way! But this is better for now."

Sirius grinned and they went into Harry's room. He and Harry changed into their robes and Sirius noticed something strange about Harry, He was extremely thin, you could count his ribs and his hips stuck out strangely from his body.

"Harry, how can you just take that whack from your uncle & not do anything?" Sirius said worriedly.

"Oh, I'm used to that by now, it has happened all my life but this summer, if I flinched he would get worse and more angry."

He looked back to Harry and saw his thin body was covered in bruises and his ribs were twisted out of place.

"Are you sure you are you are alright? Are you hungry?" He asked his godson.

"Yeah, all I need is just a good meal! "He said and they went downstairs.

Not that he was surprised at this after what he had been through, but Harry seemed to consume more food than one sixteen year old could.

* * *

A few weeks later...

Sirius walked down the passageway of Grimmauld place when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. Vomiting noises.

He opened the door and saw Harry leaning over the toilet, now reduced to dry retching. He stopped and Sirius knelt down next to him.

"What is wrong with me?" He said sobbing and Sirius hugged him. He eventually stopped crying and Sirius finally spoke.

"Are you gonna be ok now?" He asked and before Harry could answer, he started throwing up again.

"No." Harry answered when he stopped vomitting and started crying again.

"That's it, I'm calling Poppy. Come on, let's get you back to bed." Sirius said and helped him up. After taking him back to bed, where Remus was now looking after him, Sirius flooed Madam Pomfrey, who came over shortly.

Sirius led her upstairs to Harry's bedroom where Remus was holding a dustbin out to Harry, who was throwing up again. Remus vanished the vomit and Madam Pomfrey shooed him next to Sirius in the doorway. She started asking Harry all sorts of questions before writing down the answers, giving him a cup and telling him to go into the bathroom and pee in it.

He came out a few minutes later and she took the cup and added something to it. It turned purple and this seemed to satisfy her.

Harry sat down on the bed and listened intently to what Madam Pomfrey was about to say.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant." She said and Harry promptly fainted.

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry, it's been too too long! But this is finally coming to life, plot and all, and I'm excited about it.

So please review :D


End file.
